ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Juda
is an Alien that first appeared in the film, Ultraman Story. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Story' In his original appearance, Juda is an entity that was created from a distortion in Space. 50,000 years ago before the birth of any of the Ultra Brothers, Juda and Ultra Father had battled after Juda had ravaged the Universe by opening more distortions to wreck havoc. Despite his efforts, Ultra Father could not defeat Juda as the entity did not have a physical form. Using the power of his Ultra Horns, Ultra Father instead sealed Juda from within the Distortions he existed inside of, effectively trapping the entity, thus preventing him from escaping and causing more chaos. Years later however, Juda managed to escape from his Distortion and immediately began spreading chaos by sending an Alien Hipporit to Earth. While Alien Hipporit was eventually destroyed by the combined might of Ultraman Ace and Father of Ultra, Father was mortally wounded by the alien, and Juda next unleashed the monster Enmargo to attack Earth next in the hopes of drawing Taro away from the other Ultra Brothers. Sure enough, Taro left the Land of Light to deal with Enmargo, leaving Juda to combine all the Evil Spirits of the Universe to create his fusion monster Grand King! Juda reveled in his supposed victory as Grand King easily shrugged off all of the Ultra Brothers' attacks. Even with the assistance of Taro (who eventually managed to destroy Enmargo,) Grand King continued to brush aside their efforts. It wasn't until the other Brothers merged with Taro via his Ultra Horns that Taro finally destroyed Grand King with his Cosmo Miracle Ray. With Grand King gone, Juda shouted in anguish and disappeared, signalling his defeat. 'Andro Melos' to be added 'Ultra Fight Victory - Juda Specter' Juda reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Victory as "Juda Specter," and as the main antagonist.http://m-78.jp/victory/character/#content23 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Juda Specter's profile in "Ultra Fight Victory" In this series, Juda Specter, initially known as the "Space Emperor," was an Evil Being whose power was stated to be able to destroy the Universe, but had been sealed away in a Distortion that appears once every tens of thousands of years. Yapool, whom had noticed Juda Specter's distortion appearing on Planet Gua, had set out to help restore Juda Specter back to power by using the Victorium Core, which had been taken from the Underground home of Ultraman Victory. With the help of his various Super Beasts holding off Victory, (as well as fellow Ultras: Ace, Leo, Astra, and Ginga,) Yapool achieved his goal of stealing the Victorium Core's power and with it, used it to free Juda Specter from his imprisonment. Even after Yapool was finally defeated by Ultraman Ginga-Victory, the malicious entity flew into Juda Specter's Distortion and powered it up even further, finally allowing Juda Specter to return. After being freed from the distortion, Juda Specter immediately went on the offense and attacked the other Ultras by unleashing his robot: Super Grand King Specter. The Juggernaut Robot easily shrugged off all opposition from the Ultra Brothers. Realizing that Juda Specter was the bigger threat, and that Ultraman Hikari's Knight Timber was crafted specifically to seal the Emperor back up again, Ultraman Victory took off to deal with the Space Emperor himself while the Ultra Brothers battled Super Grand King Specter themselves. However even with the help of the Knight Timber and its additional power boost, Ultraman Victory Knight was only evenly matched with Juda Specter's strength. Then with the additional help of his Shepardon Saber, the Victorium Core, which once helped Juda Specter escape, now helped Ultraman Victory power up as well. With the combination of the Knight Timber, the Shepardon Saber, and the Victorium Core's power, Ultraman Victory Knight finally destroyed Juda Specter with the Knight Victorium Break attack. 'Ultra Fight Orb' Juda Specter reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Orb. In this mini-series, Juda Specter was revived by Reibatos to attack Ultraman Zero while he was investigating Reibatos's trail of evil energy on Planet Yomi. Both Ultra and Alien engaged in battle and appeared to be at even strength. However the situation turned grim as during their battle, Juda Specter was suddenly assisted by a revived Mecha Gomora as well, and both master and machine proceeded to double-team Zero. Luckily, Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker appeared to save Zero from the assault and he assisted his fellow ultra in fighting back against the revived duo. After Zero transformed into Ultimate Zero, and Orb transformed into Orb Trinity, Both Juda Specter and Mecha Gomora were no match for the powered up Ultras, and the Space Emperor was destroyed by a combination of Zero's Ultimate Zero Sword and Orb's Trinitium Break attacks. Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal *'Juda' was portrayed by suit actor Kazuyoshi Sasamoto in the series, Andro Melos. Notes * to be added Gallery Juda - ultra series.png Juda Spector - ultra series.png|Juda Specter References Category:Villain Category:Aliens Category:Andro Melos Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Victory Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Ultra Fight Orb Monsters